Control: An Experiment in Two Parts
by mishy-mo
Summary: A story following events in 'Point of View'. Jack is haunted by the memory of Doctor Carter's lips on his. The kiss had felt amazing but it was wrong too. Maybe the only problem was that he was kissing the wrong Carter. Jack devises and experiment to find out.
1. Phase One

Summary: A story following events in 'Point of View' (reminder: quantum mirror & Jack hugs/kisses AU Sam). Jack is haunted by the memory of Doctor Carter's lips on his and an image of a newly wed couple burned in his mind. The kiss had felt wrong but oh so very right. It was time to find out if the only thing wrong about it was that he was kissing the wrong Carter.

* * *

 **Control: Phase One**

He paced in his office, his hands twiddling with a rubber band. He'd been pacing for about 45 minutes now occasionally muttering 'Ow' when the band snapped particularly smartly against his fingers.

On his desk a clock showed 16:50. Relatively early one might say, but when you have been up since 05:00 it was certainly worth considering if tiredness was a factor in his current train of thought.

He was considering something. Quite a dangerous course of action to be honest.

And not the usual sort of danger either. ' _That'_ sort he threw himself into without so much as backward glance and simple 'Yes, sir'.

It had been dangerous to go through the mirror.

Kneeling before the false god, roaring with anger as Hammond lay dead on the floor and the zat was turned on Daniel, he would have put money on him not making it home that day.

But who'd have thought that it would all work out in the end.

And that he'd kiss Carter into the bargain.

He shook his head.

Not Carter, Sam.

 _'You're really not him, are you?'_

 _'No.'_

And you're not her.

It spun his head, that damn mirror. One second he was kissing Sam. It felt good, there was no denying that, but it also felt wrong. He remembered turning to go back through the mirror. The glance Carter gave him knocked the wind from him. He reached out to her then touching the mirror he was suddenly viewing Sam again his arm drawing back and waving idiotically of it's own accord.

The mirror shimmered to a dull grey and he high tailed it to the door careful not to look anyone in the eye. On the other side of the mirror he couldn't feel their stares but here, in this tiny room filled with people, his skin crawled under their collective gazes.

He got to the doorway and thought he was free.

'Colonel, debrief in one hour.' There was just the slightest of threats veiled beneath his voice.

Another dangerous situation.

He paused just enough to say, 'Yes, sir.' before disappearing down the hall.

'Ow.' he muttered, glaring down at the rubber in his hand, as a red mark spread across his thumb.

He didn't quite get the feeling that she was mad at him. Or jealous for that matter, but there was something that was just a little off. Two weeks this had been going on. Her tone was just a little too polite, her posture just a little too stiff and her sentences were curt, to the point and distinctly lacking in long scientific words and explanations.

Two weeks.

But he had to wait this long. It was only now that he was beginning to feel less heat from the General, fewer smirks from Daniel and far less seemingly innocent but very intimate questions from Teal'c.

Two weeks he hadn't been able to get it out of his head, a kiss that felt right but wrong. He needed to know, with an almost scientific curiosity, if it could feel just right.

'Screw it.' He said flicking the band across the room, making satisfying thud against a filing cabinet, and heading out into the hall.

She was sitting at the bench when he stepped over the threshold, his stride much more confidant than he was.

'Colonel.' She said by way of a greeting barely glancing up at him as he came to a halt a few feet away from her.

Not just her sentences but her looks were also short.

He coughed lightly before murmuring, 'Carter.'

She continued to work on, occasionally writing something on a notepad on the far side of the plans she was currently engrossed in. He stood, awkwardly, trying to think of how he could present his suggestion without sounding well... pathetic. He turned back and shut the door quietly, glancing out to the hall checking that no one would notice.

'Sir, what are you...' She said standing up and frowning slightly.

'Carter,' he said turning back to her but remaining close to the door. 'I need your help with an experiment.'

Her confusion remained briefly until amusement spread its way across her features.

' _You_ want to do an experiment?'

'Yes.' He said seriously. 'A control if you will.' He added with a vague recollection of experiments in college.

'A control?'

'Yep.'

He could see her interest was piqued. Despite whatever emotions she felt towards him at the moment, science was her passion and she was always curious when it came to science. She nodded more to herself than to him but he was glad of the visual sign.

'What do you need?' She asked.

Now there was a loaded question. He cleared his throat quietly and swallowed.

'C'mere a sec.' he said beckoning her over, closer to him and just out of the frame of the security camera. He'd checked a couple of days ago. Methodical planning was very important when it came to getting the results you wanted in an experiment.

She frowned again.

He held her gaze and he tried to smile, but he was sure it came as more of a grimace under the pressure of situation.

'Why?'

'Trust me.' he breathed.

She seemed to think this over. Really think it over. Could she trust him again? A little sigh sounded as she set down her pen and slowly made her way round the bench.

He smiled, he couldn't help it.

Seeing him smile she couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe this might workout after all, he thought and drew her into his arms the moment he was sure she was clear of the gaze of the security camera.

'Uh, sir?' She murmured her head stretching awkwardly over his shoulder.

'This is phase one of the experiment.' he murmured, holding her gently to him and hoping. He closed his eyes and waited.

He wasn't sure how long it took, at the time it seemed like hours of torturous agony but in the wake of her finally relaxing into him the awkwardness seemed to just blink away in an instant.

He was first of aware of her head turning and tiling. She rested her temple on his left shoulder, her face turned towards him and her slightly quick breaths tickled his neck. A shiver ran down his back but her hands soon warmed them away, one tight around his rib cage and the other gripping his left shoulder. He hadn't previously been aware of any space between their bodies until she shuffled imperceptibly closer, their thighs touching almost side by side. The shivers returned at the slightest sound of a moan disguised as a sigh issuing from her lips.

He leaned his head down, slightly resting on hers. He held her tighter than before with his right arm and raised his left slightly. He had intended to stroke her hair but there being so very little of it his fingers began to tease the back of her neck of their own accord. Each little sound she made delighted and enticed him. Her breathing became more rapid and hot on his neck. Her legs wriggled slightly as she pressed closer. Her right hand slid down to his hip, holding him to her, ensuring as much contact as possible.

Slowly, he thought, this is only phase one. His teasing hand slid to her shoulder but still held her tightly. He turned his head again and resting his lips against the warm skin on her forehead and breathed deeply the smell of her hair.

The same, but still so different. It just felt right.

'Phase one complete.' he murmured, his lips brushing her skin with every syllable.

'What's phase two?' she whispered, still holding on tight.

'I can come over to your house later to discuss it?'

The was a short pause she mulled this over. 'Yes.' she breathed the word seemed to jolt through him firing off lightening at the end of every nerve.

'Half seven okay?'

'Yes.' She breathed again, his whole body shook involuntarily and she squeezed him tighter.

'Dr Jackson!' some one shouted in the hall, causing them to spring apart. 'Just the man I wanted to see!'

A muttered conversation began a little ways down hall between Daniel and some other member of the SGC, all but inaudible now.

Jack and Sam stood a just a foot apart staring into each others eyes. He smiled.

'Your hair.' he whispered reaching out and tucking a few loose stands behind her ear.

'Your jacket.' she smiled and whispered back, stroking his chest gently to smooth out some creases.

They smiled again.

'I'll see you later.' He murmured and headed out the door. 'Evenin' Daniel.' He said strolling past him and another archaeologist.

'Hey Jack.' Daniel said slightly bewildered. He glanced back at the doorway that was closed just moments ago, through which he could see Sam apparently scribbling away at some sort of calculation or other.

'Dr Jackson?' the other archaeologist continued.

'Oh right... where was I?' And with that whatever suspicions he may or my not have had disappeared.

On reaching the end of the hall Jack glanced at his watch, 17.55, he'd have to hurry to get showered, changed and pick up something for dinner. Now jogging, he wondered exactly how long they had just stood and held each other.

It would have been interesting to know this little fact. But even without measurable results, he had to admit, phase one of the experiment had been a complete success.


	2. Phase Two

**Control: Phase Two**

He arrived early. The clock on the dash showed that it had only just gone a quarter past seven when he pulled into her driveway, drawing his truck up alongside her sedan. He switched the engine off and leaned forward in his seat. Through blinds and the small windows at the top of her door, a warm and inviting light glowed.

He decided to wait a while. He tried not to think of whatever preparations she might be making but he knew women could work small miracles in just 14 minutes.

He wondered if she'd heard his truck pulling up. It struck him that if she heard the truck and didn't hear him approaching the door almost immediately that she might begin to think that he was having second thoughts. But he continued to wait.

He wasn't having second thoughts.

Not in the slightest.

There was no doubt because just holding her, for however long it was, had far exceeded his expectations. Perhaps it was because she was _his_ Carter, or maybe it was because they both wanted it, or it could have been the fact that he wasn't trying to comfort a grieving widow, but those moments had been glorious. It was the only word he could think of to accurately describe it.

Glorious.

He hadn't been entirely sure of what he was expecting to be honest, but it was so much... so much more. More wanting. More desperate.

Now sitting in her driveway, seconds ticking by achingly slowly, he was desperate for more.

Movement at the corner of his eye brought his mind firmly to the present, the blinds of her front room twitched so that she was no doubt able to see his truck looming over her car. He knew it was time. Carter wasn't the type to peek until she was ready.

Grabbing the bag of Thai food from the passenger seat, he jumped out of the truck and made his way over to her door. His stomach was churning and twisting in knots. He was not in the least bit hungry but it seemed rude to invite himself over and not bring anything.

Still a couple of feet from the door, it opened just as he raised his hand to knock, it waved awkwardly before dropping by his side.

'Hi.' she said simply, leaning against the door. She was nervous. Her shoulders were slightly forward, both hands held tightly to the door, one arm crossed her body giving distinctly closed and introverted tone to her body language.

'Hi.' he replied with soft smile. 'Can I come in?'

She stepped back and gestured him in with a quick wave of her hand.

He stepped past he and looked around, taking in the layout quickly before heading to the kitchen.

She frowned and shook her head. 'Make yourself at home why don't you.' She said just loud enough for him to hear as she closed and locked the door.

'I will!' he called back.

Setting the food on the counter he reached for the fridge. Jars and bottles clinked as it opened. Beer. Taking it in hand, it didn't escape his notice that it was really cold beer too. Not like she had just picked it up on her way home. He took two bottles and started rifling through drawers to find a bottle opener.

'Drawer by the sink.' she said watching him.

'Ah.' he said closing a drawer filled with spatulas and various kitchen gadgets. Reaching the right drawer he took his time finding the bottle opener. He could feel her watching him and he was enjoying it.

The bottles hissed loudly in the silence, leaving the tops on the counter where they fell he turned and stretched out his arm towards her.

She moved just close enough to carefully take the bottle from him. A little too carefully in his opinion, as their fingers didn't touch. Then she began to drink greedily straight from the bottle.

He leaned against the counter his own beer half way to his lips but he found himself transfixed. He loved the fact that she wasn't trying. She didn't have to. Guessing what 'Phase Two' might entail some women might have gotten all dolled up in a fancy dress and a too much make up. But not her. She just stood there in comfy jeans, white tank top and blue blouse. He'd probably seen her wear it before, only he'd never really taken in the sight properly, never appreciated it like this.

His head tilted, imperceptibly so, as he watched a small dribble of beer escape her lips and begin to slide so very slowly over her chin and down her neck.

He licked his lips wishing he could be licking that beer, her skin instead. Remembering the cold sweating bottle in his own hand he took a quick sip to quench his thirst for now.

Gasping slightly for air, she finished. The bottle made a distinctly empty thud when hit the counter.

He grinned, 'Better?'

'Yeah,' she said with an enthusiastic nod. Her forehead creased very slightly as she brought her hand up to her neck. Two fingers traced the path of the beer slowly up her neck, over her chin to the source. She drew her fingers into her mouth to clean them of the slightly sticky beer. When her gaze found his, those fingers still in her mouth, she flushed more quickly and deeply than he'd ever thought possible. Her digits made a wet smacking sound as she quickly removed them from between her lips.

He could only imagine how transparent his gaze was, completely unguarded, his wants and desires so painfully obvious.

She still wasn't trying but hot damn she was sexy. He wondered briefly if she had always been this innocently hot. In all that time fitting in at the training academy, did she forget the power she could command over men?

Quickly, though possibly not quick enough, he became aware that he was still gawping at her. He watched her shift uncomfortably, her gaze darting around the room.

'Sorry.' he muttered shaking his head vigorously. He chugged more than half of his beer before setting it down quickly to tear off his jacket.

She smirked.

'What?' he said pulling at the cuffs, 'I'm hot, okay?'

She reached out to take his jacket. For a moment it looked like she might say something, but instead she smiled to herself and carried his jacket off to a closet in the hall. His eyes still following her, he smiled at the way she hugged the leather tightly to her chest.

He breathed out loudly quickly downing the rest of his beer. Setting the empty bottle next to hers, he grabbed another two from the fridge. He nearly dropped them when he turned to find her well within his personal space.

'So,' she said barely louder than a whisper, 'Phase two?'

'Ah, yes. Phase two.' He set the bottles aside and closed over the fridge. 'Well remembered.'

She stepped closer.

He breathed deeply.

He was just more than a little surprised when it was her eyes that glanced at his lips first. He couldn't help the corners of his mouth raise slightly before her eyes were back on his.

Everything he needed to know was in her eyes.

Everything he needed was right there in front of him.

He rested his hands on her hips, his thumbs and index fingers slipped deftly beneath her blouse and tank top to touch his beer cooled digits to her warm bare skin.

She gasped.

And in that moment he pressed his lips to hers.

He tried to set the pace, to keep it slow and gentle but that just wasn't happening. Not with the way her hands reached up and gripped his hair. Not with the way she pressed and rubbed her body against him. Not with the way she moaned into his mouth, her lips spreading wider, sucking and demanding his tongue.

He gave in.

In an instant he'd wrapped his arms around her, entire hands pressed against the hot flesh on her back. He turned and lifted her with ease, setting her on the counter. Neither batted an eye as the two beer bottles that had previously occupied the space clattered together and crashed to the floor.

He didn't need to pull her legs around him, they twisted and gripped the back of his thighs, every inch of her clung to him in desperation and want. He groaned loudly, his mouth and tongue working ferociously in tandem with hers. One arm around her torso, his still cool hand drifted down beneath the fabric of her jeans and gripped what he could of her ass.

She moaned, his whole head vibrating at the sound, and for the first time thrust her tongue deep into his mouth. He sucked gladly, touching his tongue teasingly back at hers.

He moved himself against her, hips rocking back and forth and calves flexing up and down leaving no doubt as to what the action was being imitated.

Another loud moan from her and it changed again, drawing his tongue deeply into her it was quite evident she needed something of him inside of her in place of their incomplete union.

But all too quickly the need for air was greater than what their nostrils were able to provide. Their hold on each other as tight as it could be, they stilled, foreheads pressed together, eyes shut tight and their warm breath mingling between them.

His thumbs stroked her skin softly until the ability to speak returned.

'There was nothing...' he drew in another breath, '…controlled about that.'

She laughed very softly.

He grinned, dipped his head and kissed her again.

This time it was slow and soft, mouths barely open, his tongue dared to touch her lips just once or twice. It lasted just moments, that second kiss in comparison with the first, but it managed to communicate something far deeper and more meaningful.

They smiled against each others lips. Their eyes meet for the first time in what seemed like an age.

'My Carter.' he whispered.

She grinned and stroked his neck.

'Yes.'

* * *

A/N: And it's here the experiment ends. But the relationship continues in my M-rated full length story – 'Control: The Epic Experiment.'


End file.
